Her First
by evanescentrain
Summary: oneshotdrabble Dawn, angry at Buffy, goes to the Bronze and meets an interesting woman. Can't say more without giving it away. Please r&r. Please be kind, this is my first attempt at slash


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Buffyverse. Although, I'm currently attempting to buy Spike from Joss Whedon for a banana.

_This is my first attempt at slash, so sorry if it's not that good. Also, I'm changing Dawn's age for the story, because I'm almost positive that she was around fourteen or fifteen at the time Darla was ressurected and turned back into a vampire. And please review, I don't mind any advice for improvement. In fact, any (positive) criticism would be appreciated. And I'm not just saying that!_

"Dawn, you're too young to research," Buffy told her younger sister.

"I'm seventeen!" the taller girl nearly screeched in disbelief. "You were fifteen when you started this stuff."

"That was different," Buffy explained.

Rolling her eyes, Dawn stormed into her room. _It's not fair_, she thought silently, pacing back and forth in her room. Her eyes suddenly caught the window, and an idea flashed through her mind. _I'll show you too young_ she yelled mentally at her sister. Making sure her door was locked, she slipped through the open window and climbed to the ground. Fortunately, this time she didn't run into Spike. Taking it as a good omen, she sped quietly towards the Bronze, not able to think of anywhere else to go.

Stopping outside the club, she wondered if this was really a good idea. Ignoring the slight qualms she was starting to have, she walked brazenly inside. Of course, being way past curfew, she didn't see anyone she knew. Feeling lonely now, she found an empty table and sat down, watching others talking, dancing, and making out. Why did she sneak out again? Oh, right, Buffy. Her anger started to refuel at the thought of her sister. She ended up getting caught up in her thoughts, and didn't notice the girl striding towards her until she placed a cup in front of Dawn.

"You look as though you could use a drink," the girl answered Dawn's questioning glance. Nodding, realizing she had been scowling a few seconds ago, she took a small drink. "I'm Darla, by the way."

"Dawn." _Darla_ the name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. Shrugging it off, Dawn took another drink, this time detecting the alcohol.

"What's wrong?" Darla asked in response to Dawn's expression.

"Nothing," Dawn lied. "So, who are you here with?"

"No one, like you, I'm assuming?" Darla asked, prodding for information. When the taller girl shook her head, a sly smile curved her lips. "That's ok," she reached over and dropped her hand on Dawn's. "We'll keep each other company."

"I...I guess so," Dawn murmurred.

"Good," Darla glanced at the now empty cup. "Do you want some more?"

"No, thanks," Dawn demurred, remembering every single lecture about accepting drinks from strangers. Darla nodded.

"Smart girl," she commented before leaning over the table. "You shouldn't trust strangers, you know."

"What about you?" Dawn challenged.

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself," Darla chuckled, leaning back in her seat. "What do you think so far?"

"I don't know," the brunette answered honestly.

"Most don't," Darla chuckled again.

"I be-" Dawn was caught off by the other girl's lips. She opened her mouth in shock, and Darla took the oppurtunity to slip her tongue inside her mouth and explore. After a couple of seconds Dawn responded, though she was a little surprised at herself. Darla finally pulled away when she sensed Dawn needed some air.

"What do you think now?" Dawn panted a couple of times before answering.

"Confused," she took a gulp of air.

"Hm," Darla smirked. "That's new," she commented, stroking her thumb over Dawn's hand.

"Sorry," Dawn said apologetically. "I've just never-"

"Kissed a girl before?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm the first," Darla stated thougthfully, before a slow smirk crossed her features. "I'm the first."

"Yeah," Dawn repeated. "I-I mean, I don't have anything against it, or anything."

"Of course not," Darla's smirk remained. She could smell exactly how much Dawn had enjoyed it. She brushed her lips against Dawn's.

"After all, two of my friends are-are," Dawn was thrown off her train of thought when she felt Darla's hand on her knee and slowly moving upwards. Clearing her throat, she glanced at Darla, trying not to squirm.

"You're a virgin," it was more statement than question, but Dawn nodded anyway, not trusting herself to speak. "I love virgins," Darla added inconsequently.

"Why?" Dawn managed to gain some control over herself when Darla's hand stopped moving and rested on her thigh.

"It's a...thing," Darla answered vaguely.

Suddenly feeling bolder, and deciding the alcohol probably had something to do with it, Dawn kissed Darla.

"Atta girl," Darla grinned when Dawn finally broke the kiss for some air.

Silently she stood up and pulled Dawn to her feet. Keeping her grip on Dawn's wrist, she led her to the alley behind the Bronze. Dawn opened her mouth to ask what they were doing when Darla pinned her against the wall and captured her lips in a rough kiss. Running her hand from Dawn's hip to her chest, Darla pulled off her shirt. Dawn reciprocated quickly, making the shorter girl grin again. Slipping her hand up Dawn's mini skirt, she chuckled as the girl shuddered at her touch. This was going to be fun.

0o0o0o

Dawn never did tell anyone about that night. She thought about it plenty of times, but always decided against it. For all her open-mindedness when it came to Willow and Tara, she didn't think Buffy would take kindly to the idea her little sister had lost her virginity to another girl. And it wasn't as though Dawn did like girls like that. Only...Darla. Darla had been the only girl Dawn had ever thought of like that. Willow and Tara may have been accepting, but then Willow would have told Buffy. She considered just telling Tara, but the witch would tell the redhead, who would have told Buffy. Xander would get all upset and tell Buffy. Anya would tell everyone. She thought about telling Spike, and almost had one time, but Buffy had interrupted the conversation and Dawn could never get enough confidence to try to tell him again.

She had even dated a few guys since then, but ended up breaking up with them after a few weeks. None of them were, well, _her_.

Until she'd met _him_. Connor. Her lover for the past year. He was the only one who could make her forget Darla. But, at the same time, he had a lot of the same mannerisms as Darla had. She told him about Darla after they had been together for six months, trusting him to keep her secret. And he had. He didn't treat any differently than before, like she'd feared.

Then, a month later, he told her about his mother.

_Darla_

At first Dawn wasn't sure what to make of it. But she finally decided to put it in the file labeled Darla in her mind, that disappeared whenever Connor was near.

"I love you," she whispered to Connor. He smiled and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I love you, too," he whispered back before kissing her softly.

Fin


End file.
